


Under pressure

by Putzi_14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Melinda knows, Phil is a bad liar, Potato Husband, Sneak Peek, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putzi_14/pseuds/Putzi_14
Summary: Phils thoughts are working under pressure. So is his mouth, as he speaks before he thinks. Thoughts on the Sneak Peek and what we might get.





	Under pressure

“I lied.“

“What?!“

“When you asked me, if something weird happened between me and your robotself, I lied.”

“And you have to tell me that, now?!”

In hindsight he really had a bad timing for that. The submarine had several lacks and was filling with water. They made it into a secluded section, which should have been standing the pressure, but now the water stood under his shoulders, Phil held himself and May at the ceiling,her arms on his shoulders, but it wouldn't be long till they were drowning.

Perhaps it was because the two of them were dying, again, and he wanted everything to be said and no lies or open things between them.

“I was afraid to tell you earlier” he gasped. “I was afraid of your reaction, that you would be mad or hurt or both and I- I just – “

“Phil!” Melinda starred at him in disbelief. “I no you lied, I can tell when you lie to me, just tell me what you did.”

You have to show, not tell.

That was the only thing that would later justify his now coming action. Phil held them both with his prosthetic hand over water, the other touched the base of her neck and drew Melinda towards him, as he sealed his lips over hers. Shocked for a second, Melinda gasped, but replied the kiss immediately, driving their mouths frantic and wild, hunger and lust controlling them.  
They were so lost in each other, that only when the water reached their chins they stopped, breathing heavily with swollen lips.

Melinda looked into his eyes, still dizzy.

“I lo– “ she stopped as the ceiling above them cracked open and Daisy held her hand out for them.

“Hurry, I help you out!” Phil slung his arms around Melinda´s legs and lifted her up, after that he climbed up and out himself, following May and Daisy to the Zephyr, were Simmons waited for them. 

They didn't got the chance to talk that day, also not the next day, but he was confident that the talk would be coming. And Phil couldn't wait for it to happen.


End file.
